


Your humble servant

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Kylo worships Rey, RAINSTORMS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Kylo feels Rey crying over their Force bond. He will make the person pay who is responsible for making his scavenger cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from Jebelslemon
> 
> "Kylo is in a meeting in the finaliser and he feels Rey crying tucked up into a little ball in the fresher. He loses it because some bastard made her cry. Kylo storms out of the meeting in a fit of rage and fly without a word straight to the Resistance in the dead of night because he always know where it is. He speaks into Rey's room and demands to know who made her cry because he will rip them apart limb from limb!"

These meetings were pointless. Meticulous and boring to say the least. Hux rambled on at a rapid pace about- kriff he didn't even know what the topic of this meeting was. Kylo leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. No one in the meeting would suspect him of his inattentiveness with his helmet on. It was one of the many perks of wearing the helmet. 

Suddenly, his heart constricted. It felt as if someone was squeezing it in a vice. He breathed rapidly while clutching his chest. The officers around the table started fidgeting nervously at his behavior. Ignoring the look of indignation that Hux was throwing him, he searched across the bond to find Rey. If something happened to her, if someone hurt her- planets would burn. 

He reached out to her and felt her despair, she was crying. Kylo would not stand for this. He jumped up from the table knocking the chair out for beneath him. The Lieutenant to his left startled at the clatter it made against the durasteel floor. 

Kylo walked to the door without explanation when Hux called out to him. 

"Where do you think you're going Ren, we aren't finished in here." 

Not having the time or the patience to deal with Hux's grumblings, Kylo Force threw him into the wall as he made his way out the door and towards the hangar. 

He quickly removed the tracking devices on his Upsilon-class command shuttle before boarding and entering the coordinates for the resistance base. He had to get to her. 

***

The ship was in autopilot giving Kylo a moment to reflect. He and Rey had become friends over the past few months. They spoke across the bond, sending encouragement to each other when it was needed. He would send her little snippets of information to aid the resistance. Indeed it made him a traitor, but he hardly cared when it came to the woman he loves. 

And he does love her. Maybe one day she would return those feelings. 

***

Kylo landed the shuttle in the thick jungle terrain of D'Qar. He removed his helmet, gloves, and outer layers leaving him in his black tunic and trousers. He needed to be as inconspicuous as possible. 

It was storming on the planet, a torrential downpour. He made his way through the slush towards the barracks. He felt her Force signature and followed it until he reached what he could only presume to be her room. 

He burst through the door to find her sitting on a window seat looking at the storm raging outside. Her legs were tucked up against her chest. 

Kylo found himself running and dropping to his knees before her. She startled as she took in his appearance. He was dripping water on her floor. He grabbed her waist, turning her towards him. He smoothed his hands down her thighs before he finally found his voice. 

"Who hurt you? Was it the traitor? The pilot? I'll kill them. I'll kill them." 

Tears were still streaming down her face, but she smiled at him. That bright sunny smile that made his heart skip a beat. He felt her tiny hands cupping his face. 

"It's not anything like that," she replied. 

Then she was turning back to the window, placing a hand against it. She traced the raindrops that splattered against the glass with her fingertips. 

"I've never seen rain before," she finally admitted. 

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, his beautiful scavenger. 

"It's beautiful."

He continued to stare at her face as he replied, "yes, very beautiful."

"Come with me," he said while grabbing her hands. 

"What? What if someone sees you?"

He shrugged and responded, "If we get caught, we will just mind trick them into forgetting they saw me. Now, come on." 

***

The two of them snuck around the compound holding hands and giggling. Kylo had to grab Rey around her waist and pull them into a dark alcove more than once to avoid detection. 

He finally got them outside and led her back to the clearing he landed at in the dense jungle. Rey spun around in circles with her arms reaching to the sky while the rain poured on her head. 

She was laughing and splashing in the puddles. The sight of her wholehearted happiness had him smiling in return. She glanced at him, her hazel eyes taking in his smile. 

"Dance with me." 

He held out his hand and hoped she wouldn't say no, leaving him dejected and embarrassed. He felt the warm press of her hand in his. 

Kylo pulled her flush against him. One arm settled at the small of her back. Rey laid her head against his shoulder as they swayed back and forth in the pelting rain.

If he died at this very moment- if lightening stuck him down, at least he would die happy. 

Thunder roared in the distance causing Rey to jump in his arms. She was pressed tightly against him digging her nails into his biceps. He could feel the rapid pitter patter of her heart beating. 

"Don't be afraid, it's just thunder."

Rey nodded but didn't release her grip on him. 

Feeling emboldened, Kylo lifted her chin up and pressed his mouth against hers. To his surprise she kissed him back intently. He cupped her cheeks as he deepened the kiss. They melded together in body and mind as the bond opened completely. 

He flooded her with his love and affection. Showering her with his thoughts, "beautiful, powerful, astonishing, mine, mine, mine."

She shivered against him, not because of his words but because she was cold. 

"We have to get you warm and dry. Let's go inside my shuttle, I promise I won't take you away. Unless that's what you want," he smiled. 

Her teeth chattered as she agreed, "alright."

***

Rey was in the 'fresher. He had given her one of his clean shirts and a pair of sleep pants to wear. He held a towel in his hand as he waited for her to come out. 

When she emerged, she was wearing nothing but his long shirt. The hem reached mid thigh, and the sight had him gripping the towel hard in his fists. 

'Gorgeous.' He pushed across the bond. 

"Let me dry your hair," he told her.

She settled on the floor in front of him. Kylo took his time gently undoing each of her three buns. He gathered her hair into one hand, using the towel to dry it. Her hair began to curl naturally, it was so very beautiful. 

"Don't you need to get dry?"

And yes, he probably should. Why was it so hard to walk away from her? Even just for a moment. He worried she would leave. That was irrational, it was still storming outside. 

"I'll be right back."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before heading towards the 'fresher.

***

He looked in the mirror as he dried his own hair with the towel he had used on Rey's. Somehow it still smelled like her. He looked at his reflection, at the ordinary face that looked back at him. He focused on the scar that bisected his face, the mark that indicated Rey's control over him. As much as he wanted to say she was his, he belonged irrevocably to her. 

Brushing a hand through his inky curls, he looked into his deep brown eyes once more before exiting the 'fresher.

He found her sitting on the cot in the Captain's Quarters. Her golden legs were crossed at the ankle. Her back pressed against the wall of the bunk. He licked his lips at the sight. 

"Come here, Kylo."

His knee sunk into the mattress. He crawled over her as she let her legs fall open allowing him a space to settle his hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking what's mine," she replied.

He ducked his head nuzzling it against her collarbone. Her hands sunk into his hair scrapping her nails against his scalp. This couldn't be real, how could this be real? 

Rey grabbed the wrist of his right hand and brought it up under her shirt. He stroked his hand up her thigh and around her hip. He was only met with her smooth, delicate skin. There was no fabric to impede his touch. His journey continued up her taut stomach until his fingertips brushed against the underside of her breast. 

Kylo sucked in a breath before allowing his hand to cup her breast. He felt her nipple harden beneath his touch. Even though he couldn't see them, he imagined what they must look like. Milky white skin untouched by the sun with small pink nipples. 

Rey arched into his touch pressing the swell of her breast into his hand. He pulled the collar of her borrowed shirt down to expose more of her flesh. His fingertips peeked out of the top of the shirt. He kissed behind her ear and down her jaw. Peppering her body with gentle brushes of his lips. 

He brought his head up to look at her face, locking eyes with hers. He silently asked, "are you sure." 

The look she gave him was powerful and knowing. He couldn't deny her anything. Kylo would follow her, a servant at her beck and call. And wasn't that how it always was between them. She tamed the beast inside of him, and for that he was her willing supplicant.

"Take off your clothes."

He was all too eager to comply. Her eyes roamed over his naked form. He had never been examined so intently before. 

She rose to her knees crossing her arms in front of her body to grab the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up and over her head tossing it to the side and out of his line of sight. She was the vision of perfection. A goddess of beauty. He dropped to his knees before her, not for the first time. 

She grabbed his chin with her delicate fingers guiding him to where she wanted him. His hands grasped her hips as he leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her mound. He dove in wetly, licking her already slick folds before latching his lips around her clit. He couldn't believe she was allowing this, that she deemed him worthy. He suckled her nub once more before dipping below, plunging his tongue inside her. 

The moans that were coming out of her mouth encouraged him further. He would do this forever, pleasure her for all of eternity. That's all he truly wanted. 

He felt her start to tug on his hair. She began to rub herself roughly against his lips and tongue. He felt her arousal mounting through the bond. Just a little more, she was so close. Her grip tightened in his hair causing him to wince. Before long she was shuttering against his mouth. 

It only took her a moment to recover before she was making another demand. 

"Get on the bed and lay on your back."

"Yes, Rey."

He went obediently. 

She settled herself on his stomach. He could feel her wet against his skin, his erection brushing up against her ass. She started to grind against his pelvis. Kylo arched his back into the mattress. 

Rey leaned forward to steal a kiss from his lips before grasping his dick in her small hand. She hovered above him for a moment before finally sinking on top of him to the hilt. 

It felt exquisite, she was tight and warm around him. 

"Oh, please," he found himself saying aloud. 

She looked as if she had tears in her eyes, stars was he hurting her? When he reached across the bond he felt a mild discomfort coming off of her but also her arousal beginning to build. Rey started to move. She was fiery and passionate with each slam of her hips against his own. Tentatively he held her hips as he began to meet her thrust for thrust. 

Kylo leaned forward to reach her lips. He kissed her with tongue and teeth, tiny bites but soothing tongue. She rose and fell against him, every push and pull of their bodies bringing them closer and closer to release. 

He felt the fluttering sensation of her orgasm gripping him tightly. His own followed shortly after, spilling deep inside her. Kylo held her against him, their chests rising and falling with each breath. They were breathing in sync. 

He wondered if she knew the power she held over him, if she knew he would do anything for her. Anything for Rey. 

***

Kylo was pulling his pants back up when he felt arms wrap around his torso. 

"You can't go back, I won't let you." 

"I can't stay here Rey, I would be a prisoner."

He turned to cup her cheek. 

"I don't have much of a choice, my love. I can go back to the First Order and continue to leak information for your cause."

She frowned and furrowed her brow. A tear escaped her eye before she replied.

"It isn't my cause, we can go somewhere. You can train me. We can travel and you can show me all the beautiful places in the Galaxy. Wouldn't that be enough?"

"Darling, is that what you really want? Truly?"

"Yes, Kylo. Please say yes."

Who was he to deny anything this beautiful woman asked of him. He knew without a doubt what his answer would be.

"Anything for you Rey. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it Jess444
> 
> Special thanks to PerryDowning for listening to me rant about certain parts of this story :)


End file.
